


SVT Truth or Dare

by Jam_less



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, JiHan, Jicheol, JunHao - Freeform, Lots of drinking, M/M, Multiple ships, No Angst, Seventeen - Freeform, Truth or Dare, bold mingyu, chan's involved too much for his own liking, decide to play truth or dare, everyone fears jeonghan, everyone's really cute, jihoon can't take a hint, lap dance, lots of exposing, lots of fluff, lots of ships istg, meanie, non-explicit mentions of sex, seokmin's the only straight one, seungcheol's crushing on jihoon, seventeen as a bunch of college students, soonchan, svt - Freeform, there's a TWIST, they have a little party, verkwan(sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: Seventeen, as college students, decide to get together and play a friendly game of truth or dare. Except everyone other than Jisoo has been drinking all night and the game turns chaotic.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	SVT Truth or Dare

"Why don't we play a version of truth or dare?" Mingyu proposed, "and if you don't want to answer the question or do the dare, you have to take off an item of clothing!"

There was a jumbled compilation of agreements let out by the rest of the group before Jeonghan spoke up. 

"How will we decide who goes first?" he asked, to which multiple responses came at the same time, the group deciding to spin a bottle as they compared the suggestions. It was easy to find a bottle, Jisoo picking one of the many empty ones sprawled across the room. It's contents were long gone, along with over half the alcohol in the house, which happened to be a lot, even for 13 people.

"I'll ask the first question," Jeonghan chimed, the atmosphere of the room suddenly becoming much more tense as the boys each urged the bottle not to land on them, afraid of the many secrets he might have managed to get a hold of somehow. 

With a smug grin, Jeonghan spun the bottle, making it twist as fast as he could in an attempt to prolong the spin and cause more suspense. It worked well, the bottle continuing to spin as the boys watched it with anxious eyes. Soon it began to slow, decreasing in speed until it spun to a stop, the head pointing directly at Soonyoung, who threw his arms up in the air as the other boys clapped and cheered, glad the bottle hadn't landed on them. 

Once the boys quieted down, Soonyoung turned to Jeonghan, who had a malicious smirk on his face as he asked the younger boy, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Soonyoung responded, knowing that Jeonghan might be the one person in the room who could make a truth turn out a million times worse than a dare. 

"I dare you to give Chan a lap dance," Jeonghan said without hesitation, causing the boys to go perfectly silent, their eyes watching Soonyoung for his response. 

Soonyoung turned to Chan, who sat innocently, his large, dark eyes sparkling as he looked at the older boy.

"But he's just a kid!" Soonyoung complained, turning to the other boys, though his protest was overthrown as they shouted that he needed to be exposed to the adult world. 

"You can always take off an article of clothing instead," Jeonghan smiled innocently, and Soonyoung shot him a deadly glare, rolling his eyes and turning back to Chan. 

"Fine, but I need music. And five more minutes to get raging drunk," he responded, to which the other boys shouted their disagreement, but Jeonghan let it stand, handing Soonyoung a bottle of Soju and urging him to spin the empty bottle on the table. 

This time, the bottle landed on Seungkwan, who loudly protested that it was in the middle of himself and Hansol, who sat next to him. He eventually quieted down as the other boys dismissed his argument and looked to Soonyoung for the question. 

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Seungkwan responded, biting his lip nervously as Soonyoung thought for a moment. 

"I dare you to fill your mouth with Soju and have everyone tell you a joke. If you spit any out, you have to take two shots," the boy said, smiling, confident in his dare. 

"That's too easy!" Seungkwan laughed confidently. 

The first person to tell him a joke was Hansol, and as soon as Hansol opened his mouth to speak, Seungkwan had already laughed, spraying the Soju across the boy in front of him as the other 11 booed at him. 

He managed to recover from his laughing fit in time for three shots magically appeared in front of them, one quickly claimed by Soonyoung who was becoming more tipsy by the second. 

"Shot! Shot! Shot! Shot!" the boys cried as Seungkwan downed the shots, wobbling unsteadly as he made his way back to his seat on the couch next to Hansol. 

"Lightweight!" one of them yelled, causing an outcry of laughter as Seungkwan glared at Mingyu, who happened to have been the one to throw the insult. 

The bottle was spun again, and to Seungkwan's delight, stopped pointing directly at Mingyu. 

"Truth or dare," Seungkwan smiled smugly, his voice slurring. 

"Truth," Mingyu glared back at the other boy, not wanting to see what sort of evil dare he could come up with this time. 

"Fine," Seungkwan said, looking disappointed before a thought crossed his mind, causing him to smile. "How many times have you and Wonwoo had sex?"

"What if I can't remember the exact number?" Mingyu asked, causing a ruckus from the boys as Wonwoo's face flushed red. 

"Then say goodbye to an article of clothing!" Seungkwan cried joyfully, to which Mingyu heavily protested, only to find himself shirtless a minute later, the other boys whistling at his muscular body and tan skin. 

"No wonder Wonwoo stays with him even though he's an ass!" came a call from among the group, though Mingyu was unable to locate who had called out, the alcohol he had consumed making his head fuzzy. He reached for the empty bottle to spin instead of searching for whoever it had been.

"I think it's time for Chan's lap dance," Jeonghan butted in as the Mingyu reached for the bottle, "Soonyoung's had plenty of time to get as drunk as he wants."

The other boys shouted their agreement, and before Soonyoung knew what was going on, he had been pulled into the center of the group, standing in front of Chan who had been seated on a chair for him. The younger boy smiled nervously at Soonyoung, who turned around to speak, his voice slurred slightly from the alcohol he had consumed. 

"I would like to request the song _Strawberry Bubblegum_ because I already have a dance routine for it and it would be hard to make up something fully new in this little time. Especially being drunk. Also, I want to let you know that I'm going to tone the dance down a little bit for Chan since he's still young and innocent," he directed the comment at Jeonghan, who shrugged and looked to Hansol, who had his phone out to provide the music. 

As soon as the song started, the boys went dead silent and Soonyoung nodded his head to get comfortable with the beat, before he started to dance, his moves slowly bringing him closer to the boy who sat nervously in the chair before him, unsure of what to do. The first 20 second of the dance were his usual routine, but the dancer decided to make a move about 25 seconds in when he found himself on his knees right in front of Chan. 

Moving sharply with the beat, Soonyoung rolled his body, at the same time pulling the chair towards himself in one swift movement and finding himself face-to-face with a very surprised Chan. He moved to straddle the younger boy, rolling his hips with the melody as he placed Chan's hands on his waist and lifted up his own shirt to reveal his well-defined abs, causing the younger boy to blush a bright red. 

As the song's changed rhythm he turned around, resting his back against Chan's chest and curling his right arm around the younger boy's neck. He could feel Chan physically tense beneath him as he rolled his hips, pressing back into the boy's crotch and hearing him audibly gasp. 

This didn't last as long as the audience would have liked, cheering for Soonyoung before he pulled away and spun around, making his way behind the chair where Chan couldn't see him. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and slid them down the front of his chest to the inside of his thighs, where he pulled them inwards dangerously. At the same time Soonyoung whispered something into Chan's ear that sent another wave of red to his cheeks. 

Just as quickly as they appeared, Soonyoung's hands vanished and he made his way back to where he had started in front of the chair, knowing that the end of the song was near. He took this chance to show off a few moves he had recently learned before spinning around and pulling Chan into a standing position by his tie just as the song ended, the two barely an inch apart while the other boys cheered. The room was filled with the whistling, clapping, and cheering of the audience as the song ended and the two boys stood no more than an inch apart, Soonyoung still gripping Chan's tie. 

After a few moments he released Chan and turned away, the other boys whistling and cheering at him. The chair was quickly put back in its place as Soonyoung received encouragement for his performance from the other boys. 

"So much for toning it down!" Jisoo laughed. 

Chan quickly made his way back to his seat, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap while everyone's focus was on Soonyoung, who seemed quite pleased with the attention, bowing to his audience. 

"It's my turn to spin now," Mingyu called, quieting down the cheering as Soonyoung sat down. 

Hr spun the bottle, watching it with a smile on his face as it landed on Chan, the younger boy quickly saying "Truth," before he could even be asked, receiving a boo from the audience in result. 

"Well then," Mingyu smiled evilly, "why don't you share what Soonyoung whispered in your ear to make you turn such a bright red."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Chan replied, slightly flustered as he pulled his shirt over his head. There was a whistle from the crowd, and he crossed his arms over his chest despite his muscular build. 

"Since when has Chan become such a man?" Minghao called out.

"I'm 21 guys, I'm not a baby anymore!" Chan shot back, spinning the bottle in front of him. 

It ended up pointing at Wonwoo, who had been fairly quiet throughout the game, throwing an occasional glance at the shirtless Mingyu next to him. 

"Truth," Wonwoo said before being asked, already into the flow of the game as Chan thought for a moment. 

"When was the last time you and Mingyu went at it?" Chan asked. 

"Do you even know what sex is?" Wonwoo asked, flustered as he began to pull up the end of his shirt, only to be stopped by Mingyu.

"Are you kidding? That's for my eyes only," Mingyu laughed, watching smugly as Wonwoo went a deep shade of red, turning back to face Chan. 

"Why do you think we were so late to get here? I had to change my clothes and redo my hair because Mingyu thought it would be a good idea to-" Wonwoo was interrupted as he answered the Truth. 

"I think that's enough, Wonwoo," Jeonghan stifled a laugh as Chan's jaw dropped. He had obviously not expected to receive an answer to his question. 

"You two really need to get a place together," Seokmin called, and Mingyu shot him a knowing grin. 

"I'm going to spin the bottle so we can move on from this conversation," Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he reached down and twirled the empty bottle, smiling joyously as it landed on Jisoo. 

"Dare," Jisoo said, receiving a clap on the back from Minghao who was sitting to his left. 

"I dare you to let us look at your search history for two minutes," Wonwoo responded, to which Jisoo unlocked his phone and handed it over, no hint of worry even beginning to show on his face. 

The rest of the boys crowded around Wonwoo as he scrolled through Jisoo's search history. Wonwoo found himself disappointed at the end of the two minutes, having found nothing more interesting than 'the bible', 'do a barrel roll', and 'scrabble word finder'.

"You might as well just give your turn to me," Jeonghan said as they sat down once more and Jisoo was handed his phone back. "That way you don't have to say anything that might be offensive."

"Are you kidding me?" Jisoo asked, shaking his head. "I'd never pass up an opportunity like this!"

He spun the bottle, watching contentedly as it slowed to a stop, pointing at Seungcheol. 

"Truth or dare?" he asked, received a response after Seungcheol contemplated his options for a moment. 

"Dare."

"Hmmm..." Jisoo ran a hand through his hair as he thought, before an idea seemed to pop into his head. "I dare you to call your crush. And I would also happen to know who that is after you told me yesterday. "

Seungcheol's face went red as he glared at Jisoo. "I thought I could trust you!" he cried, pulling off his shirt and throwing it at Jisoo. 

There were some whistles from the other boys and Seungkwan burst out laughing at the shirt being thrown, but Seungcheol quickly moved the attention elsewhere, spinning the bottle and watching as it landed on Seokmin. 

"Dare," Seokmin said confidently, receiving a cheer from the other boys. 

"I dare you to eat 10 Oreos filled with Mayonnaise!" Seungcheol exclaimed, turning to Seungkwan who was already heading towards the kitchen to grab Oreos and Mayonnaise. He was back out in a few seconds, holding up the already prepared punishment. He set down the Oreos on the table in front of Seokmin before taking his seat again. 

Taking the first Oreo, Seokmin shoved it into his mouth, making quick work of one food abomination after the other. At around seven he began to look sick and was eating a little more slowly, and by the time he finished the two sitting next to him had slid away slightly, his complexion looking as if he were about to throw up. 

Reaching shakily forward, Seokmin shot a glare as a satisfied Seungcheol before spinning the empty bottle, his mood changing slightly as it landed on Chan, who was beginning to look pissed at how often he was involved in this game.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Seokmin crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "So you already refused to tell us what Soonyoung had whispered to you. Care to explain why you were in such a rush to get back to your seat?"

"Fuck you," Chan responded, embarrassment turning his cheeks a light red, but as he looked over his situation, he realized that he had already taken off his shirt, and wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. All that was left were his shorts, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be sitting in a room surrounded by so many of his friends while he was only wearing his boxers. Especially when he happened to find one of those friends _very_ attractive. 

"You already know why, what's the point in asking a question you know the answer to?" Chan asked defensively, wishing his could disappear. 

"Well I'm pretty sure there are a few idiots in the room who didn't realize you had a boner after Soonyoung's dance," Seokmin smiled smugly, and Chan shot him a scowl of pure hatred. 

"It's perfectly natural to get aroused when you're in a situation like that with someone you're attracted to," Seungcheol cut in as if to assure Chan that it was fine, but he only buried his face deeper into his hands, sighing in embarrassment. 

"True," Jeonghan smirked, "After all, if it had been Cheol-hyung sitting in that chair and Jihoon giving him a dance like that, I'm sure the same thing would've happened to him."

Laughter filled the room as Seungcheol's face turned red and he stuttered an attempted response.

Chan had already reached for the bottle before anyone could say anything else and set it spinning. It ended up landing on Jeonghan again, to which everyone groaned. 

"He should be eliminated from the game," Seungcheol complained. "He knows too much."

There was an uproar of laughter as Jeonghan spread his arms smugly. "What can I say, this game was made for me. Besides, you're just salty I exposed you for liking Jihoon."

"No I'm not," Seungcheol stuttered, his face turning even redder(if that was even possible) as Jihoon put a hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him. 

"Back to the game!" Chan called, pointing to Jeonghan. They all sat forward, waiting to see what he would come up with. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." 

Chan thought for a minute before responding, "I dare you to have Jisoo sit in your lap for the rest of the game."

"Another win," Jeonghan laughed, turning to the boy next to him. "I can't complain."

Jisoo blushed, offended as he turned to Chan. "This is more of a dare for me than Jeonghan!"

"Whatever," Jeonghan said as he pulled the younger boy into his lap. "Mind spinning the bottle for me?"

Jisoo nodded innocently, reaching out to spin the bottle and watching as it landed on Seokmin. 

"That's not fair," he called out. "Doesn't Jeonghan have to spin the bottle if he's going to ask the question?"

The rest of the group protested immediately, none willing to risk another spin and the chance they could be the target of Jeonghan's turn. "It's your turn, just take it!" Jihoon called from where he sat with his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, making Seokmin pout. 

"Truth or dare?" Jeonghan cut in. 

"Truth."

"What does it feel like to be the only straight friend?"

The crowd burst into laughter as Seokmin muttered, "Annoying as hell," before reaching for the bottle. The truth had been more of a joke and he was relived Jeonghan hadn't totally exposed him for anything in front of all his friends. The spin ended up landing on Minghao, to the cheers of the other boys. 

"Him and Jun have barely had to play," Seungkwan pointed out, and everyone chimed in their agreement. 

"I guess we're just luckier than you lunatics," Jun shot back, and everyone booed. 

"Alright, truth or dare?"

Minghao thought for a moment before responding, "Dare."

"I dare you to give me a foot massage!" Seokmin cried out happily, to which the rest of the group protested. 

"You can't use your dare for personal gain!" Hansol complained. 

"What kind of lame dare was that?" Mingyu called from across the circle. 

"Guys, calm down," Jeonghan interrupted, and the group quieted. "We all knew that was coming. After all, he's straight."

There was a outburst of laughter and Seokmin rolled his eyes before turning to Minghao. "Time for my foot massage!" he chimed happily. 

Scoffing, Minghao pulled off his shirt and threw it at Seokmin, along with flipping him his middle finger. "No way I'm giving you a foot massage, freak," he joked before spinning the bottle. 

It ended up landing on Jun, to which the group cheered, glad he was finally included. 

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to kiss me." Minghao smiled smugly as he spoke and Jun, who was usually the more confident of the two, blushed down to his toes. 

"And none of those pansy pecks on the cheek," Soonyoung chimed in. "You've got to actually kiss him!"

The group roared their agreement, and the blush slowly left Jun's cheeks, replaced by a light smile. He wrapped his hands around Minghao's neck and pulled him closer, closing the space between their lips and smiling into the kiss as he felt the other boy's hands on his waist. 

"Ewwwwww, my eyes" Jihoon complained, covering his face with a hand and leaning away. 

"Shut the fuck up, Jihoon," Minghao said jokingly as he pulled back from the kiss, eyes still dreamy. "You wouldn't be so grossed out if it were you and Seungcheol snogging."

Jun nodded his agreement, throwing an arm around Minghao's bare shoulders and settling back into the couch.

"Alright, last spin," Jeonghan said, peeking around Jisoo as Jun spun the bottle. 

Seungcheol groaned as it landed on him, complaining about how many times he had already been exposed that night, even when it hadn't been his turn. 

"Suck it up," Jun commented, causing a short burst of laughter. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Seungcheol responded, knowing there was nothing more they could get out of him that they already hadn't. 

"Did I hear him say dare?" Jeonghan joked.

"Dare it is!" Jun went along with the joke, causing Seungcheol to sigh heavily. "Alright, your dare's going to be seven minutes in heaven, with Jihoon!"

It was decided, and before the two could complain, Jihoon and Seungcheol were dragged to an empty closet and thrown in, the door locked behind them. The group chuckled at the successful night, high-fiveing drunkenly before they went their separate ways. The house was Seungcheol's, but he shared it with Jisoo, who more often than not had Jeonghan over. The two watched the others go before heading up to Jisoo's room, stumbling and laughing at the night's events. 

Meanwhile, Seungcheol and Jihoon sat awkwardly, pressed together in the tight space of the closet and listening as everyone left. 

"Well, that was fun," Jihoon said as they heard the door close and Jeonghan and Jisoo leave up the stairs. 

"You only say that because you never had to play," Seungcheol shifted his weight awkwardly, too conscious of how his bare upper body was so close to Jihoon in such a tight space. They were silent for a moment before Seungcheol spoke again. "Sorry about everything they said, it's a little awkward you had to find out like that."

"Find out what?" Jihoon asked, wanting to hear the words, to make sure it hadn't been a joke. Somehow he had been there, listening to everyone tease Seungcheol and hadn't really picked up on what had been going on. To him, it felt as if they had all been teasing him, since they all knew he liked Seungcheol. He had thought they were joking about Seungcheol liking him to make fun of the fact that he, Jihoon, actually liked the older boy. 

"Find out that I like you, I guess," Seungcheol said softly, and even thought it was dark, Jihoon could see him blush. 

"Oh," he stammered, his heart beating faster than ever. He felt like smiling, like jumping around and yelling happily, but there wasn't enough space and that would have been embarrassing. "Hyung, I like you too."

Seungcheol audibly sighed from where he sat. "Thanks Jihoon, but that's not what I meant. I meant, like, I _really_ like you. Like you make me really nervous and I think you're cute. And I would want to be more than friends, if you liked me too," the older boy inched away from Jihoon as he spoke, not wanting to make things even more awkward than they already were. But as he moved away, he felt a hand on his arm, keeping him still. 

"That's what I meant, too."

"Oh." It was Seungcheol's turn not knowing what to say. His heart was panicking and for a few moments he found it hard to breathe, until Jihoon was moving closer. Until his face was pressed so close to Seungcheol's own that he could see his dark eyes in the low lighting, and feel his hot breath break on his skin. 

Their closeness, despite the fact that they weren't even touching, was intoxicating, and he couldn't take it any longer. Leaning forward, Seuncheol pressed a kiss onto Jihoon's lips and felt his heart leap from his chest. The kiss was soft and gentle, satisfying in a way Seungcheol had only dreamed of. He let his hands roam, one slipping into Jihoon's hair on the back of his head while the other slid across his chest, fingers tracing his rips and flitting across his stomach. Even when Jihoon pulled away slightly, he lingered in his space, enjoying their closeness.

Then he was back again, leaning in to press a kiss against the corner of Seungcheol's mouth, lightly trailing his lips along his jaw before attaching to his neck. There, he pressed soft kisses and explored with his tongue, enjoying the way the older boy would breathe in sharply as Jihoon's teeth grazed his skin.

Jihoon's little gasp against his neck as he did this pooled as desire in his stomach. 

"God, Jihoon," he whispered, leaning over the younger boy and letting his lips graze Jihoon's ear softly as he spoke. "The things I could do to you."

\+ + +

"Hyung, it's been seven minutes, should we let out Cheol and Jihoon?" Jisoo asked, looking up from his phone to where Jeonghan lay next to him, sprawled out with an arm tossed over Jisoo's stomach. 

"Let them have their fun." Jeonghan smiled, rolling over to press his lips against Joshua's gently. "And we can have ours."

His stomach fluttering, Jisoo grinned into the kiss, pulling Jeonghan closer by the hips.

"I have no complaints with that."


End file.
